


If I could tell him.

by KittyCat84



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat84/pseuds/KittyCat84
Summary: Post episode 5 season 3.Lance is feeling pretty crappy after having to lose the blue lion, Keith feeling crappy about being the leader. Both of them are missing Shiro and while trying to cheer up his right hand Keith confesses a few feelings he's noticed during his time with Lance.





	If I could tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I do not own "If I could tell her" from Dear Evan Hansen. I'm meant to be re-typing the second chapter of my other fic after losing it to a file corruption but this was stuck in my head so... here you go.
> 
> It was done super fast, so I don't expect it to be any good. it was literally just to get it out of my head.

Keith had been looking for Lance for a while now, worried that the blue paladin was still upset that Blue had locked him out. He found the Cuban sat on the observation deck, guitar in his hands as he idly strummed away.

“Hey, mind if I join you?” he asked, a smile on his face as he approached. Blue eyes locked onto his face and Lance smiled. 

“Yeah, take a seat. It's a free castle.” Keith sat down and folded his legs under himself.

“It was a good idea for us to pick up that thing from the space mall, huh? Will have to thank Hunk for seeing it.” 

“I did, about seven times...” Lance smiled and started to play a little tune. Keith relaxed back on his hands and amethyst eyes watch the passing stars. 

“He's out there, Keith. We'll find him.” Lance offered, knowing the other was missing their leader and friend, Shiro. Keith looked away and shrugged. 

“Yeah... I know. Where ever he is I won't let him down. I'll find him.” Keith looked at Lance, he could tell the other was upset about something so he nudged him, deciding to cheer him up.

“You know... He thought you were awesome!" He said, Lance still playing the tune.

“He thought I was awesome? Shiro?”

“Definitely..” Keith offered a huge smile. Lance rolled his eyes.

“How?” He asked, not quite convinced. Keith shrugged a little.

“Well...” And he started to sing to the music.

“He said there's nothing like your smile, sort of bright, and lively, and real.” Lance gave Keith a suspicious look, but Keith just carried on.

“He said you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel. And he knew, whenever you get bored you like to chat to the mice about your day.” Keith nudged Lance again, who just shook his head

“And he noticed that in battle you're determined to protect us by jumping in the way. But he kept it all, inside his head. What he saw, he left unsaid. And though he wanted to, he couldn't talk to you he couldn't find the way. But he would always say...” Lance looked up at Keith, who kept singing.

“If I could tell him, tell him every thing I see. If I could tell him how he's everything to me. But we're a million worlds apart.” Keith looked down at his feet.

“And I dunno how I would even start. If I could tell him~ If I could tell him~”

“Did he say... anything else?” Lance asked as he kept strumming, his face a little red. Keith snorted a little

“A-about you?” He asked, shifting a little to leave a bit more room between them.

“Never mind, I don't really care...” Lance spluttered.

“No no no, I'm just... He said so many things, I'm just trying to remember the best ones..” Keith coughs, starting to sing again.

“He thought you look really cute.. or uh, it looks really cute when you wake up with a mess of bed hair.” 

“He did?” Lance asked, sounding happy. They both laugh.

“And he wondered how you keep the joy when you spin round with your lion in the air. But he kept it all, inside his head. What he saw, he left unsaid. If I could tell him, tell him every thing I see. If I could tell him, how he's everything to me.” And then they both sang, Lance's eyes back on the stars.

“But we're a million worlds apart...” Keith looked at Lance and sighed. 

“And I dunno how I could even start.” He sang alone, getting to his feet.

“If I could tell him~ If I could tell him, but what do you do when there's this great divide?” 

“He just seems so far away~” Lance sung, thinking about how Shiro was closer to Keith than to him.

“And whatta you do when the distance is too wide?”

“It's like I dunno anything.” Keith was stood by the door, resting against the frame

“And how do you say, I love you? I love you. I love you. I love you~” He sighs, watching Lance as he sat and played the guitar alone in the room once more.

“But we're a million worlds apart. And I dunno how I can even start. If I could tell him. If I could~” 

Keith left, heart heavy.


End file.
